Ella
by star dragon58
Summary: Alternate version of Cinderella. A project I did over the summer and probably not very good. Read and review!


**This was what I wrote for a project during the summer.**

**This is an alternate version of C****inderella and the point of the project was to use 4 points of views.**

**So there is first person POV, third person, omniscient and objective.**

**Enjoy !**

Cinderella- Natalie H.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I lifted the bottom of my dress off the ground as I broke out into a run through the hall. I bolted through the door of my room and shut it tight. I leaned against the door panting for awhile ,but eventually I got up. I sat down in front of my mirror and started scrubbed my face furiously,using a small white facecloth and warm water, hoping the make up would be washed off quickly and efficiently. It did come off some time later ,but my face became a little red from scrubbing.

I have no time to worry about it, I reminded my self mentally, Annika will arrive soon.

With that, I changed from my heavy dress into a comfortable pair of brown leggings and a dark blue tunic. Sitting in front of my mirror again. I combed my hair ,curled with a curling iron, out.

Leaving it wavy. Tucking it into a cap I looked in the mirror once more.

For as long as I could remember I have never been outside of the house.

But of course I do remember at the beginning of my span of memories being in the village with my father. It was at least ten years ago. It was before he left for another job ,before I was imprisoned in my own house. But today, I was switching places with one of my friends , a messenger, to visit the city. And before the sun sets, we switch places again.

There wasn't much to worry about; my stepmother and stepsisters know Annika is a girl dressed as a boy, replacing her brother as he recovers from a cold.

Our appearance is the same also;golden hair and green eyes, which is unusual around here.

They won't notice I switched places with her.

Today I can finally leave the house.

The prince, who is dressed like all the other boys in the city, wandered through the streets.

Observing the villagers and listening to them, for anything that might make the king and his court more likable.

He suddenly noticed a messenger and a woman talking in low whispers. The messenger walked away into an alley. Curious he followed. The alley wound this way and that. Balconies with flowerpots filled with colourful blossoms stood overhead. The cobblestone path soon ended. Beyond it , was the woods;

dark and silent but inside it was teeming with life. The prince continued to follow the figure through the thick undergrowth and the tall trees. It started to thin out. The forest soon turned into a clearing.

The messenger had taken of the cap revealing shoulder length golden hair and green eyes the colour of a forest glade. The girl face turned from a look of horror, to a frown then a wide smile.

"Xander!"She exclaims suddenly. The prince racked his brain trying to remember the girl. He remembered when he was little his mother would take him to the city dressed like the citizens of the city, and the golden haired girl he played with almost everyday. Ella, that was her name. "Ella?"He asked.

She nodded quickly, smiling. They broke out laughing.

Then they were talking like old friends. And of course the invitation to the evening ball.

Golden light flooded through the windows of the palace. Almost dimming the glow of the stars.

Guests flooded in through the doors of the palace. The prince stood a distance from the door waiting for a long lost friend. Ella, is what she is called. When all the guest seemed to have arrived.

She appears. Her hair worn down; she didn't need jewelery to look pretty.

She wore a silver dress with a blue sash and a blue mask. It was a masquerade in fact.

It was also a way to hide from her stepmother and stepsisters. She wasn't allowed here.

The prince greeted her and they strolled inside as the guests began their dance out under the stars and under the palace's roof.

She knew it was Ella when she saw her. She was to keep her safe and sound. And she didn't like the fact she was here at the ball. But she was surprised to see her with the prince smiling and laughing, even with the mask she was still recognizable. She went to scold her

Then the prince surprised her with the proposal. She stood there stunned. Joyful. A thousand emotions swirled like a storm in her mind. Then the sun broke out through those clouds and a smile light her face. Isabelle and Bethany heard of it quickly. The stepsisters ran to greet Ella. They too, were confused at first ,but their face were quickly light up with smiles.

They were jealous maybe but pleased that their stepsister found a worthy husband.

Ella and the prince got married...

And like all fairy tales they lived happily ever after.

**Review!**


End file.
